Obsesión adolescente
by kari8888
Summary: Esta es una historia de Rochu(RusiaxChina), situada en la época del imperio Mongol, por eso aquí Rusia es una puberta. Rusia es femenina, entonces es un fic AnyaxYao. ¿porqué Anya? porque me encanta el Anya x Yao, pero siento que hay muy pocos fics con esta pareja, así que creé uno xD. Me inspiré en otros rochu fics que he leido y un poco en yandere-chan.
1. Una invitación inesperada

Un día más en el vasto imperio mongol transcurría. un día más de duro trabajo y de obedecer a la Tirana de Mongolia. Si había un país que odiaba este imperio era China. Él pensaba que era humillante tener que obedecer a Mongolia, cómo alguien tan grandioso y majestuoso como él va a obedecer a una bárbara salvaje. Si algo deseaba China, era que este imperio terminara lo antes posible. Irán pensaba que China era un exagerado así que no prestaba atención a sus quejas.

'Qué exagerado eres China, no es como que Mongolia te impuso su cultura bárbara.', le dijo Iran a China. 'Para ti es fácil decirlo, porque Mongolia no puso su tonta capital en Teheran', 'hahaha Mongolia está enamorada de ti hahaha, por eso eligió Beijing como su capital. Deberías sentirte halagado' dijo Iran riendo, 'Asco Mongolia, no digas eso, tendré pesadillas' dijo China con cara de disgusto. 'Mongolia habla mucho de tu belleza y...', 'ya ya ya no me menciones a Mongolia, OK!?' interrumpió China a Iran. 'desafortunadamente tenemos trabajo que hacer así que tendrás que ayudarme ', 'hoy no tengo ganas de trabajar para la tonta de Mongolia', 'prefieres el castigo?','Aiya! No sé qué es peor', dijo China.

'El castigo es peor' apareció Rusia. 'pequeña Rusia!' ambos dijeron al verla. 'Mongolia es terrible, yo prefiero obedecerla' dijo Rusia un poco asustada. 'Mongolia se aprovecha de que Rusia es pequeña, es una abusiva' dijo China. 'sí, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada al respecto' dijo Iran resignado.

Después de un rato, Iran se fue a hacer el trabajo pendiente que tenía para evitar ser castigado y dejó a China con la pequeña Rusia. China y Rusia también tenían trabajo que hacer y así evitar ser castigados, pero China seguía renuente, era uno de esos días que él no quería hacer nada. En cambio, Rusia, en su temor, realmente quería hacer su trabajo, pero no quería separarse de China. Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que Rusia podía hablar con China o estar a solas con él, prácticamente no tenía trato directo con China, normalmente siempre había un intermediario entre ellos ya sea Iran o kazahk o incluso la misma Mongolia. Así que ella quería aprovechar esta ocasión para estar con él. Rusia estaba obsesionada con China desde el primer día que lo vio, para ella no había país más bello que China, definitivamente tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad, talvez el castigo valga la pena.

Ambos solo estaban sentados en silencio, Rusia mirando hacia el suelo, y China parecía no mirar a ningún lado, simplemente estaba pensativo. Rusia trataba de pensar que decir para romper ese silencio incómodo.

'China te gustaría probar vodka?', fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Rusia, talvez era una pregunta tonta, ella solo quería romper el silencio. 'vodka? ¿Qué es eso?', 'es una bebida que te mantiene caliente en el invierno', respondió Rusia. 'Bueno, yo no tengo frío, quizás en otra ocasión', dijo China y volvió a mantenerse callado y pensativo. Rusia se sintió ¿ignorada? No sabía cómo describir lo que sentía, pero no era algo bueno, le dolía saber que China no tenía interés en hablar con ella.

Por la cabeza de Rusia empezaron a surgir ideas de porqué China no estaba interesado en hablar con ella, una de ellas era que China estaba enamorado de alguien más, talvez por eso está tan pensativo, está pensando en otra chica. Eso era devastador para ella, Rusia quería ser el centro de atención para China. Rusia se puso a pensar algo más que decir, algo que fuese interesante así podrían alargar la conversación.

'China...que piensas de...mí?' Rusia se sonrojó un poco con esta pregunta. '¿qué pienso de ti? Mmmm pues que eres demasiado blanca y demasiado peluda, eres muy extraña la verdad'. Rusia no sabía que decir, definitivamente no esperaba una respuesta como esa. Ahora se sentía peor, Rusia pensó que mejor no hubiera preguntado esa pregunta. Y peor aún China ni siquiera la volteó a ver cuándo le contestó. Esto era muy incómodo para Rusia, era más claro que el agua que China no sentía ni la más mínima atracción hacia ella. Él solo la veía como una yeti, blanca y peluda.

Rusia sintió que su idea de pasar una tarde con China se estaba yendo al traste. China no cooperaba y ella empezó a deprimirse tanto que se le escapó una lágrima. ¿Que podía hacer ella para que China no la ignorara?. De repente China se levanta y dice: 'iré a mi casa, me cansé de estar aquí', en ese momento se le encogió el corazón a Rusia, ella pensó que talvez China se cansó de estar con ella. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero se resistió.

'¿vienes conmigo?', Rusia se quedó estupefacta con esa pregunta, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿China la estaba invitando a su casa?!, ella nunca ha estado en la casa de China así que sintió que su corazón saltaba de emoción. 'Sí!, digo, sí quiero, espera ,¿me dices a mí verdad?', 'sí, te digo a ti, Rusia' le dijo China sonriendo.


	2. Una tarde increíble

En el camino, China le contó a Rusia todo lo que había estado pensando. Le contó todas las formas que se le ocurrieron para librarse de Mongolia, Rusia se sintió aliviada porque se dio cuenta que China no estaba pensando en otra chica.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de China, Rusia quedó deslumbrada, no imaginó que podía ver tanta belleza en un solo lugar. Después se quedó aún más maravillada cuando vio el cuarto de China, estaba adornado con cortinas de seda roja y figuras de dragones; su cama también tenía sabanas de seda color rojo. Al lado de la recámara de China había un gran jardín lleno de flores y con un cristalino mini lago, incluso había un pandita jugando.

Rusia no sabía por dónde empezar a admirar todo le parecía bonito. Se sentó en la cama y no podía dejar de rozar sus manos en la seda. Rusia se quitó las botas que ella usualmente lleva y subió los pies a la cama y se recostó. La cama de China era muy cómoda, si Rusia tuviera sueño se hubiera quedado dormida de inmediato.

China no sabía exactamente porqué invitó a Rusia a su casa, él simplemente la vio triste y pensó que dejarla sola podría deprimirla aún más, y efectivamente si China la hubiera dejado sola Rusia hubiera quedado devastada. Al ver que Rusia estaba acostada en su cama, China decidió que sería bueno contarle una historia, como lo solía hacer con sus hermanitos.

Le contó la historia de Sun Wukong, el rey mono. Algo que le llamó la atención a Rusia fue que Sun Wukong buscaba el elixir de la inmortalidad. 'Qué se sentirá ser inmortal, saber que no puedes morir', dijo Rusia con mirada curiosa. 'Ser inmortal no siempre es bueno, la desventaja más grande es que vez a todos morir' dijo China de manera seria. 'eso es triste'. 'Rusia, ya es tarde, ¿quieres regresar a tu casa o quieres quedarte aquí?', 'quiero quedarme!', Rusia no lo pensó dos veces. China continuó contándole historias a Rusia, hasta que Rusia empezó a quedarse dormida. Rusia dejó un espacio para China en la cama, China se acostó, pero manteniendo una cierta distancia, por suerte la cama era lo suficientemente grande. 'buenas noches, China', 'buenas noches Rusia, espero no tengas frío','no, tu casa es cálida hehe'. Y finalmente Rusia se quedó dormida sonriendo porque estaba cerca de China.

Alrededor de la medianoche, Rusia se despertó y vio que China estaba muy profundamente dormido. Rusia comenzó a acercarse a China y se acurrucó en él. Ella se sentía eufórica sintiendo el calor de China, pero obvio evitó a toda costa despertarlo ya que no quería que China se apartara.


	3. Una promesa peligrosa

Al día siguiente, China le dio comida a Rusia. Rusia comió muy feliz, la verdad a Rusia ya no le preocupaba el castigo de Mongolia, para ella había valido la pena tomarse el día libre. Al terminar de comer, China le dijo a Rusia que ya tenían que volver al trabajo, para que Mongolia no se molestara aun más con ellos. De seguro les esperaba un día muy pesado. 'China, ¿podré visitarte de nuevo?' preguntó Rusia.'siempre y cuando Mongolia no se entere, no le digas que estuviste aquí', '¿porqué? ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo esté aquí?','Mongolia tiene ideas muy locas, es mejor que no se entere', 'esta bien' dijo Rusia.

'China, ¿te casarías conmigo?' '¿eh? ¿Qué? Oye estás muy pequeña para pensar en casarte', dijo China,'y cuando crezca, ¿te casarías conmigo?', 'oye Rusia creo que ni siquiera sabes que significa casarse', 'casarse, es vivir juntos ¿verdad?', 'sí, entre otras cosas pero eso lo sabrás hasta que crezcas', 'prométeme que te casaras conmigo cuando yo crezca', 'Rusia, estoy seguro que cuando crezcas habrás cambiado de opinión', 'No!, eso no pasará porque te amo', dijo Rusia. China puso cara de "este niña no sabe lo que dice", y dijo 'Rusia, has escuchado demasiados cuentos de princesas, no te puedes casar con la primera persona que te gusta', 'Pero anoche soñé que tú y yo nos casamos, no necesito conocer más personas', 'con razón amaneciste con esa idea, igual solo fue un sueño, no quiere decir que será realidad'. Para China, Rusia solo estaba pasando por una fase de enamoramiento infantil y que obviamente era temporal. China pensaba que este "enamoramiento" se le pasaría pronto a Rusia.

Rusia se puso triste, no entendía porque China no quería casarse con ella. 'es...¿es porque soy blanca y peluda?' preguntó Rusia con ojos agüitados. 'hahahaha, no Rusia, no es por eso', 'entonces ¿porque no quieres casarte conmigo?'. La verdadera razón por la que China no quería casarse con Rusia era porque él la consideraba barbárica y primitiva, una nación tan desarrollada como él solo podría casarse con otra nación igual o más desarrollada que él. En pocas palabras él se consideraba mucho para Rusia, pero no quería decírselo de esta manera a Rusia porque no quería lastimar a la pobre pequeña Rusia, así que tenía que pensar en otra excusa para evitar prometerle casarse con ella.

'porque eres muy joven para mí, ¿has escuchado que la edad importa?', 'he escuchado que para él amor no hay edad, así que no me importa que seas mucho mayor que yo', China puso cara de "esta chica tiene una respuesta para todo", ahora tenía que pensar otra excusa, ya que a Rusia no le importaba la diferencia de edad. ¿qué podía decir China que Rusia no podría responderle?, a China se le ocurrió algo que Rusia no podría lograr. 'está bien Rusia, me casaré contigo con una condición', '¿cual?' Rusia estaba ansiosa por saber que tenía que hacer ella para casarse con China. 'Tienes que convertirte en el país más grande del mundo.' Dijo China con una sonrisa burlona. China pensó en su mente *hahaha que listo soy, Rusia jamás lo logrará, es tan pequeña, despistada y distraída*.

Rusia se quedó seria por un momento y dijo, '¿es todo?, ¿solo tengo que hacer eso?', 'exacto, pero no te apresures, tómate tu tiempo', 'pero yo quiero hacerlo rápido', 'no te desesperes'.

Después de esa plática, Rusia fue camino a su casa. Ella tenía tareas pendientes que hacer ya que no había trabajado el día anterior, además que le esperaba un castigo de parte de Mongolia. Pero en lo único que pensaba Rusia en el camino, era cómo lograr ser el país más grande del mundo, ella estaba ansiosa por lograrlo, incluso se imaginaba el día que finalmente lo lograba y se casaba con China, eso la ponía eufórica. Al llegar a su casa, sus hermanas se preguntaban porque Rusia se veía tan sonriente y siniestra a la vez.


	4. Ladrona

Pasaron los días y Rusia quería ver a China de nuevo, pero no recordaba el camino a su casa con precisión, así que decidió seguir la ruta comercial que había puesto Mongolia, la cual era conocida como la ruta de la seda. Siguiendo ese camino vio a India y a Vietnam, se escondió para escuchar su conversación. 'hahahaha es tan divertido ver al perdedor de China obedeciendo a Mongolia hahaha' dijo Vietnam, 'hahaha hay que ir a burlarnos de él hahahaha' dijo India, 'China se lo merece por arrogante y altanero, pensó que a él nunca lo conquistarían hahaha', 'sí, se cree el centro del mundo, ese engreído. Y luego quien lo derrotó, Mongolia, una nómada barbárica, no le sirvió de nada su muralla'. Rusia escuchó que iban a la casa de China, ella se emocionó porque solo tenía que seguirlos para llegar a la casa de China.

Rusia no le prestó mucha atención a la conversación solo estaba enfocada en seguirlos. Ella no entendía porque ellos consideraban a China arrogante, ella aún no sabía darse cuenta de cuando alguien es arrogante.

Cuando llegaron, Rusia se quedó escondida detrás de una roca. Entonces salió China a ver a India y a Vietnam. Cuando Rusia vio que los tres estaban platicando, aprovechó para entrar a la casa de China, ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta. Una vez que ella ya estaba adentro, empezó a buscar el cuarto de China.

Después de confundirse con unos pasillos, finalmente encontró el cuarto de China. Cuando entró ella sintió mariposas en el estómago, el lugar le erizaba la piel. Ella se puso a ver la ropa de China, le parecía tan bonita. Le gustaba el olor de esa ropa, aunque ella no sabía de que era, pero podía pasarse todo el día oliéndola. Tomó una prenda que le gustó, y la rozaba en su mejilla, eso le causaba calidez en su cuerpo. A Rusia le gustaban estas sensaciones, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, la piel erizada, y sonrojada de la calidez. Acostumbrada al frío, estas sensaciones la hacían sentir viva.

De repente escuchó pasos, se dio cuenta que alguien se dirigía a la habitación. Entonces Rusia guardó debajo de su saco la prenda que le había gustado, y salió de la casa de China, evitando ser vista.

Cuando Rusia llegó a su casa, se sentó en su cama y sacó la prenda que había traído consigo. Se durmió abrazando la prenda de seda. Al día siguiente, Ucrania vio que Rusia estaba dormida abrazando esa prenda. Cuando Rusia se levantó, Ucrania le preguntó: '¿qué es eso que traes en las manos?', 'me lo encontré tirado', contestó Rusia. '¿Segura? Se ve muy fino como para que alguien lo haya dejado tirado.', 'no sé, simplemente me lo encontré tirado.' Dijo Rusia. Ucrania vio que en la prenda había un dragón dibujado, era obvio que eso le pertenecía a China. Y Ucrania sospechaba que Rusia no lo había encontrado tirado. 'eso es de China, ¿verdad?', preguntó Ucrania', Rusia volteó a mirarla con ojos sorprendidos, '¿cómo supiste que es de China?' preguntó Rusia. 'tiene un dragón y es rojo, ¿de quién más puede ser?', contestó Ucrania.

'¿Por qué no se lo devuelves Rusia?, talvez a él le gusta ponerse eso' dijo Ucrania. 'Me lo encontré, ahora es mío.' Contestó Rusia. 'Algo me dice que no te lo encontraste, ¡lo robaste!', ' ¡No!, no lo robé', 'Rusia tienes que devolver eso', '¡No!', 'si China se da cuenta que robaste eso pensará que eres una ladrona', 'No hay manera de que se dé cuenta, a menos que tú le digas', 'Está bien, Rusia, no diré que robaste eso, pero ya no vuelvas a robar otra cosa, ¿de acuerdo?', 'Te quiero mucho hermana', Rusia abrazó a Ucrania.

Cada noche Rusia dormía abrazando esa prenda. Ucrania se preocupaba del comportamiento obsesivo de Rusia, se preguntaba porque su hermanita tenía esas tendencias obsesivas (osea yanderes xD), pero pensaba que se le quitarían cuando creciera y madurara. Belarus, la más pequeña también mostraba tendencias obsesivas. Ucrania trataba de estar pendiente de sus hermanitas lo más que pudiera, pero en ocasiones, especialmente Rusia, se le escapaban.


	5. Espía

Rusia llevaba días sin intentar ver a China, pareciera que la prenda que había robado le causaba la misma sensación que ver a China. Pero la razón verdadera de porque no lo intentaba era porque no quería que Ucrania la vigilara tanto, ella quería que Ucrania pensara que ella ya estaba conforme con lo que había tomado y no intentaría nada más. Cuando Rusia vio que Ucrania ya estaba más relajada y ya no la vigilaba, se escapó para espiar a China.

Esta ocasión, fue más fácil para Rusia encontrar la casa de China. Cuando llegó buscó una manera diferente de entrar al cuarto de China, ella sabía que era mejor conocer diferentes maneras de entrar en caso de que no pueda usar una entrada. Rusia entró por el jardín y vio que China estaba sentado en su cama peinándose. El corazón de Rusia se aceleró a mil por hora ante tal imagen. El cabello de China era liso y brillante, Rusia se moría por tocarlo y olerlo. Rusia se ponía muy roja al imaginarse jalando y pasando sus dedos en el cabello de China. Ella estaba absorta en su imaginación cuando China se puso de pie y fue a revisar su armario. En ese momento Rusia pensó en la prenda que ella había robado, se preguntó si China se daría cuenta que ya no estaba ahí.

China solo tomó otra ropa rápidamente, sin revisar mucho, así que no se dio cuenta que le faltaba una prenda. En menos de cinco minutos, China se cambió de ropa y salió de su habitación, dejando el cuarto vacío. Rusia no había dejado de observarlo en ningún momento, menos de cinco minutos, aunque muy poco tiempo, suficientes para que Rusia admirara y memorizara el cuerpo de China.

Rusia abandonó el cuarto de China ya que estaba vació. Mientras Rusia buscaba una salida, se resbala y choca con alguien. Asustada se levanta e intenta correr, pero es detenida por ese alguien. 'Taiwan, ven! Una intrusa' dijo Hong Kong, Rusia había chocado con Hong Kong. Taiwan que no estaba lejos llegó rápido. '¿Quién es ella?', 'No lo sé, pero de seguro entró a nuestra casa a robar', 'Parece ser uno de los países que atrapó Mongolia, ¿no, hong kong?', 'no sé, es muy rara, vamos a hablarle al Maestro' dijo Hong Kong. Rusia se asustó más al escuchar que le hablarían a alguien, y dijo: 'esperen no soy una ladrona, estoy aquí por accidente', Rusia puso una cara triste para conmover a Hong Kong y Taiwan. '¿Y cómo es que llegaste aquí?' preguntó Taiwan, 'Me llamo Rusia, y fui capturada por Mongolia. Estoy perdida, ¿me pueden ayudar a ir a mi casa?', '¿te capturó Mongolia?,ay pobrecita, deberíamos ayudarla Taiwan' dijo Hong Kong, 'Sí, por supuesto. ¿Entonces llegaste hasta aquí porque estuviste deambulando buscando tu casa?' preguntó Taiwan. Rusia no quería decir la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí, pero se sintió mal por mentir tanto, así que decidió decir la verdad. 'Sinceramente, solo quería ver a China' dijo Rusia apenada. '¡¿Te gusta nuestro hermano?!' preguntó Taiwan sorprendida. 'Oye, ¿no crees que China es demasiado viejo para ti?,¿no te gustaría alguien más joven?' preguntó Hong Kong. 'hahahaha, a Hong Kong le gusta Rusia haha' dijo Taiwan riendo. 'China es mejor' contestó Rusia. 'hahaha ooh Hong Kong, prefiere a un viejo que a ti hahaha', dijo Taiwan riendo.

Taiwan y Hong Kong se sorprendieron de que una niña como Rusia estuviera tan obsesionada con su hermano mayor, pero a la vez lo consideraron gracioso. Hong Kong y Taiwan ayudaron a Rusia a salir de la casa sin ser descubierta.

Rusia llegó muy cansada a su casa, así que fue a dormir. Rusia dormía cuando sintió que alguien la empujaba. Rusia abrió los ojos y vio que Belarus se había acostado en su cama. ´Belarus, ve a dormir a tu cama´ dijo Rusia. 'No quiero dormir sola', '¿porqué?', 'tuve una pesadilla, soñé que éramos absorbidas', 'Eso sí que da miedo, está bien Belarus puedes dormir conmigo'. Rusia se quedó pensando en el sueño de Belarus, qué país podría absorberlas. Ser absorbido era una manera de morir de los países, cuando un país es absorbido por otro, el país absorbido ya deja de existir. Rusia se acordó de Polonia y Lituania mientras pensaba en los países que podían absorberla. Por un momento Rusia se sintió segura en el imperio mongol, ya que sabía que Polonia y Lituania no podrían absorberla mientras ella pertenecía al imperio mongol.


	6. Sola

Belarus y Rusia fueron a buscar comida en el bosque. Las dos iban platicando cuando escucharon unas voces conocidas. Rusia y Belarus se quedaron heladas al escuchar esas voces. Sabían que esas voces pertenecían a Polonia y Lituania. Rusia y Belarus empezaron a correr, Polonia y Lituania corrieron detrás de ellas. Polonia alcanzó a Belarus, Rusia se asustó mucho quiso ayudar a Belarus, pero tenía miedo que a ella también la atraparan. Belarus forcejeó, pero no pudo zafarse.

'¡Rusia, llama a Ucrania!', gritó Belarus. Rusia no sabía que hacer, si se iba a buscar a Ucrania, Polonia y Lituania se llevarían a Belarus y ya no podría salvarla. 'Llevate a Belarus, Polonia, yo iré por Rusia' dijo Lituania. Belarus gritó, pero no había nada que podía hacer, y Rusia estaba escondiéndose de Lituania. 'Rusia, ¿dónde estás? No tengas miedo, no te haremos daño.' Decía Lituania, trataba de convencer a Rusia de que dejara de esconderse. Rusia pensaba que Lituania y Polonia querían absorberlas así que por eso tenía miedo. '¡Rusia, Belarus!' gritó Ucrania. Ucrania había llegado a la escena. Lituania deja de buscar a Rusia y va tras Ucrania. Rusia al darse cuenta que Lituania va a atrapar a Ucrania, sale de su escondite y grita '¡Ucrania vete!', Ucrania voltea, pero es atrapada por Lituania. Rusia se asusta demasiado porque ahora sus dos hermanas han sido capturadas y pueden ser absorbidas.

De repente llega Mongolia y espanta a Polonia y Lituania. Polonia y Lituania huyen abandonando el imperio, pero se llevan a Belarus y Ucrania, dejando a Rusia sola. Rusia se pone a llorar porque no pudo evitar que se llevaran a sus hermanas. Mongolia molesta porque había perdido a dos países, patea a Rusia. '¡Deja de llorar!, debiste haberlos detenido', Rusia simplemente siguió llorando. 'Eres una llorona, llorando no lograrás nada' dijo Mongolia, Rusia se calmó un poco pero no decía nada. 'Tendré que enseñarte como defenderte por si regresan de nuevo esos dos' dijo Mongolia de forma seria.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Polonia, 'Polonia, ¿vamos a regresar a por Rusia?' preguntó Lituania. 'Sí, tenemos que regresar, pero no de inmediato, tenemos que esperar, porque de seguro Mongolia estará vigilando a Rusia' respondió Polonia. 'Solo espero que no esperemos mucho, no sería bueno dejar a Rusia mucho tiempo en ese imperio, Mongolia podría enseñarle a ser violenta', dijo Lituania. 'Vamos a pedirle ayuda a Suecia la próxima vez que regresemos' terminó diciendo Polonia.

Rusia llegó a su casa, y se sentía muy deprimida, ya que dormiría sola, sin sus hermanas, se sentía realmente sola, incluso sentía que su casa estaba más fría de lo normal. No podía dormir, no estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola, así que fue por un osito de peluche que estaba en la cama de Belarus, y se durmió con el osito esperando así no sentirse tan sola.

A partir de ese día Mongolia se puso a vigilar el lugar de Rusia por si llegaban Lituania y Polonia de nuevo.


	7. Tres deseos

Rusia estaba triste porque extrañaba a sus hermanas, así que pensó en una forma de entretenerse. Se le ocurrió ir a comprar algo en la ruta de la seda.

'Mira Rusia, estas lámparas tienen un genio que cumple deseos' le dijo Iran a Rusia. '¿Un genio que cumple deseos?', 'Así es, tu solo tienes que frotar la lámpara y saldrá un genio. El genio te preguntará tres deseos. Tienes que pensar muy bien tus deseos porque el genio solo te cumplirá tres.'. 'Sí, claro, como si esos genios existieran. Esas lámparas están vacías.' Dijo China. 'Tienes que frotar la lámpara' le dijo Iran, 'ya la froté y no salió ningún genio', 'obvio, primero tienes que comprar la lampara', 'igual sigo pensando que esos genios que dices no son reales', 'tú ve pedirle deseos a Shenlong' dijo Iran a China.

Rusia compró una lampara, por curiosidad si realmente había un genio adentro. Cuando llegó a su casa ya era de noche y estaba muy cansada. Puso la lampara en su cama y se quedó dormida casi instantáneamente al acostarse en su cama.

Ya dormida, Rusia empezó a soñar. Lo que sigue pasó en su sueño: Rusia estaba sentada en la cama y vio que la lámpara que había comprado empezó a vibrar, como si algo quisiera salir de ella. Rusia tomó la lámpara y la frotó. Vio entonces que de la lámpara salió humo y finalmente apareció un espíritu de color azul. '¿Eres un genio?' preguntó Rusia, 'Sí, soy un genio, gracias por liberarme', 'de nada, ¿cumples deseos?', 'Por supuesto, te cumpliré tres deseos por haberme liberado. Piensa bien lo que deseas porque solo te cumpliré tres' dijo el genio. Rusia estaba emocionada porque podía pedir deseos, así que no tardó mucho en pensar sus deseos. 'Mi primer deseo es ¡ver a mis hermanas!', 'ese deseo es muy fácil, concedido. Dime tu segundo deseo', 'Deseo que Mongolia ya no sea tan mala conmigo', 'Otro deseo fácil. No tanto como el anterior, pero fácil también. Deseo concedido. Dime tu tercer y último deseo', 'Deseo….deseo' Rusia se sonrojó al pensar su último deseo. 'Deseo que China me bese', 'Ese deseo es más difícil que los anteriores, pero no imposible. Así que deseo concedido'. Rusia se emocionó al saber que su último deseo sería concedido. 'Bueno, niña, es hora de irme. Gracias de nuevo por liberarme.' El genio desapareció. Rusia tomó la lámpara y la revisó. Parecía estar realmente vacía ahora, la frotó y no pasó nada. El genio se había ido realmente. El sueño de Rusia terminó.

A la mañana siguiente Rusia se despierta pensando en si los deseos que pidió al genio se cumplirían, ya que después de todo, todo eso había ocurrido en un sueño. Todavía Rusia estaba pensando en su sueño cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Rusia se sorprendió, no esperaba a nadie, nadie la visitaba. Rusia abrió la puerta, 'Rusia, ¡¿cómo estás?!' dijo Belarus. Eran sus hermanas, habían venido a visitarla. Rusia se puso muy feliz por ver a sus hermanas, las abrazó y les preguntó cómo le habían hecho para liberarse de Polonia y Lituania. 'Bueno, Rusia, todavía no somos libres, solo hemos venido a visitarte por un día', dijo Ucrania. 'Oh, yo pensé que se quedarían conmigo' dijo Rusia triste. 'Pero estaremos todo el día contigo Rusia' dijo Belarus. 'Para empezar, ya es muy raro que hayamos conseguido venir a visitarte. Nos sorprendió que Lituania y Polonia nos dejaran visitarte' dijo Ucrania.

Las tres hermanas se la pasaron platicando y paseando por el bosque. Cerca del mediodía le llega un mensaje a Rusia por medio de un mensajero. 'Mongolia ha decidido que la pequeña Rusia crezca y se desarrolle' dijo el mensajero, 'Eso ¿qué significa?' preguntó Rusia, 'Significa que ahora tienes que descansar y a partir de mañana recibirás un mejor trato, ahora serás más como una aprendiz en vez de una lacaya' contestó el mensajero. En ese momento Rusia se dio cuenta que su segundo deseo se había cumplido, Mongolia ya no sería tan mala con ella.

Rusia se puso muy feliz y les dijo a sus hermanas la "buena" noticia. Sus hermanas no sabían si eso era bueno o malo, pero se conformaban con que a Rusia ya no le fuera mal.

Ya se habían cumplido dos deseos, faltaba el…tercero. Rusia estaba expectante, sentía mariposas con tan solo pensar en el tercer deseo. Si su tercer deseo se cumplía ese día, definitivamente ese día sería perfecto.

Se hacía tarde, ya estaba anocheciendo, y Rusia se preguntaba si su tercer deseo se cumpliría esa noche. Belarus y Ucrania notaron que Rusia estaba distraída y pensativa, no les estaba prestando atención. 'Rusia ¿en qué piensas?' preguntó Ucrania, 'no es nada, solo que creo que tengo hambre, cuando tengo hambre no puedo concentrarme', 'Entonces vamos a buscarte algo de comer' dijo Ucrania. Ya se estaban poniendo de pie para ir a buscar comida cuando llega China. Cuando Rusia lo vio sintió escalofríos. Ella sabía que su tercer deseo se cumpliría. 'Perdón por molestarlas pero Mongolia me dijo que le trajera estas cosas a Rusia' dijo China. '¿Qué cosas trajiste?' preguntó Ucrania, 'Pólvora, unos arcos, y unos planos. Pensaba venir hasta mañana pero Mongolia me insistió que ya tenía que venir, y pues ya saben que es mejor hacerle caso' contestó China. 'oye, ¿traes algo más?' preguntó Belarus, 'Sí, traje comida', 'genial', dijo Belarus. Las tres hermanas empezaron a comer. Cuando Belarus y Ucrania terminaron de comer, dijeron que ya se tenían que ir. 'Rusia, tenemos que irnos ya, solo teníamos un día libre' dijo Ucrania, 'Yo quisiera quedarme con Rusia' dijo Belarus, 'No puedes Belarus, tenemos que irnos' le dijo Ucrania a Belarus. 'pero tengo que cuidar a Rusia, no quiero dejarla sola con China' dijo Belarus, 'hahaaha, Belarus, no te preocupes, China no le hará nada a Rusia' dijo Ucrania.

Belarus y Ucrania se fueron, y dejaron a Rusia con China. Ahora sí Rusia sintió que su tercer deseo estaba más cerca de cumplirse, tanto que Rusia estaba muy roja. 'Rusia, ¿te sientes bien?, estás demasiado roja', preguntó China. China tocó la frente de Rusia para saber si tenía fiebre. 'que extraño, no tienes fiebre, pero luces como si tuvieras' dijo China. Rusia temía que China se fuera sin que se cumpliera su tercer deseo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer que China la besara. China se veía tan desinteresado (en ella) como siempre, y era evidente que él solo la veía como una niña, no como alguien por quien él se sintiera atraído. Entonces ¿cómo podría China besarla?, es por eso que el genio le dijo que ese deseo era muy difícil, aunque no imposible.

'Tengo frío, ¿te puedo abrazar?' preguntó Rusia, 'Esta bien, pero no me aprietes' le contestó China. Rusia al abrazar a China, no pudo contenerse y lo apretó. 'te dije que no apretaras, Rusia', 'perdón' dijo Rusia riéndose. Luego Rusia empezó a oler el cabello de China cerca de su cuello. China sintió cosquillas y le dijo entre risitas 'eres como una cachorrita, eres una osita'.

Rusia se sonrojó y siguió oliendo su cabello mientras rozaba su nariz en el cuello de China. China seguía riendo por el cosquilleo que le causaba Rusia con su nariz, China lo estaba disfrutando. De repente China sintió el impulso de "premiar" a Rusia, entonces se le ocurrió darle un beso. Rusia, aún enfocada en el cabello de China, se quedó atónita cuando sintió la boca de China unida a la suya, fue totalmente inesperado, no lo vio venir. Rusia no sabía que hacer, sentía como ¿miedo?, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir, sus piernas estaban temblorosas, su rostro hirviendo, por cierto, ella no había cerrado los ojos. La adrenalina no le permitía cerrar los ojos, su estómago le revoloteaba e incluso sintió leves vibraciones en su entrepierna. Su tercer deseo se había cumplido, pero al ser su primer beso, ella no supo cómo responder. China puso sus manos en las mejillas de Rusia, para sostener su rostro, ya que Rusia estaba moviéndose algo. Rusia entonces cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. Ella no entendía cómo China estaba tan tranquilo como si estuviera haciendo la cosa más trivial del mundo. Después de un minuto, China se separó de ella y dijo: 'suficiente, ya vete a dormir'. Se puso de pie y se fue.

Rusia no dijo nada, porque ni podía hablar, pero estaba muy feliz de que su tercer deseo se había cumplido, definitivamente ese genio que había salido de la lámpara era real. Rusia se durmió pensando en lo bien que se siente besar.


	8. Cartas

A Mongolia se le ocurrió instalar un sistema postal. Rusia se emocionó y no podía esperar para enviarle una carta a China. Escribió la siguiente carta para China:

La carta de Rusia

" _China, hace tiempo que no te veo, te extraño tanto._

 _Extraño tocar tu cabello que es tan suave, más suave que el pelaje de un conejito._

 _Extraño tocar y oler tu piel, me gusta que, aunque seas hombre, huelas a flores._

 _Extraño escuchar tu voz que me recuerda a un gatito._

 _Quiero ver de nuevo el osito con manchas que tienes en tu trasero._

 _Quiero besarte de nuevo, no me cansaría nunca de besarte._

 _Eres tan bello como un elfo, tú debes ser un elfo, por eso dices que eres inmortal._

 _Me gustan las historias en donde un elfo inmortal se casa con una humana mortal. Tú eres el elfo inmortal y yo soy la simple mortal. Aunque es triste cuando la mortal muere, pero ¡yo no moriré!, espero…_

 _Me choca que vivas tan lejos, si yo fuera tu vecina, te visitaría seguido y te observaría cada vez que salieras a tu jardín._

 _Sí, sabría todo de ti y no dejaría que nadie nos apartara. Serías Mío, solo Mío._

 _Ya quiero crecer para que seamos uno._

 _¡Respóndeme pronto!"_

Rusia envió la carta y esperó ansiosa una respuesta. Los días pasaban y no llegaba la respuesta. Rusia se preguntaba porqué China tardaba tanto en responderle, pero decidió seguir esperando, aunque los días le empezaron a parecer más largos. Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Rusia envió la carta, y ninguna respuesta. Ya estaba cansada de esperar y entonces decidió averiguar porqué China no le ha respondido, tal vez la carta no le llegó, cosa que era improbable ya que el sistema postal de Mongolia era muy eficiente.

Rusia decidió ir a la ruta de la seda, para ver a quien se encontraba. Caminando en la ruta vió a Italia y Hungary platicando con China. Rusia se puso a escuchar la conversación a escondidas.

"ve, ve, gracias China por los noodles, están muy ricos, ve" dijo Italia.

"Espero que aprendas a hacerlos tú mismo, Italia jaja" dijo China.

"A mi abuelo Roma le dará gusto saber que me enseñaste a hacer noodles, ve" dijo Italia.

"¿tu abuelo Roma? Ahh sí, el adicto a la seda, como olvidarlo", dijo China.

"Tú también eres un abuelo China", dijo Hungary.

"No, no soy abuelo", dijo China.

"Pero eres más viejo que Roma" dijo Hungary.

"hey, el que sea antiguo no quiere decir que sea viejo" dijo China.

"haha, China, antiguo y viejo es lo mismo hahaha" dijo Hungary.

"por eso no me gusta mencionar que conocí a Roma, porque luego salen con que soy muy viejo" dijo China.

"¿y cómo te ha ido en este imperio China?" preguntó Hungary.

"Hungary! Te pasas con esa pregunta. Ya sabes que odio este estúpido imperio. Te crees porque a ti no te venció Mongolia, ¿verdad?" Contestó China.

"hahaha, algo bueno debe dejarte este imperio, ¿no?, no creo que todo sea negativo" dijo Hungary.

"A mi gusta la ruta de la seda, ve, creo que eso es algo positivo de este imperio, ¿verdad?" dijo Italia.

"Mongolia no inventó la ruta de la seda" dijo China.

"¿entonces nada bueno, China?" preguntó Hungary.

China pensó en contestar que "conocer a Rusia" fue algo positivo de este imperio, pero no podía contestar eso, así que dijo:

"nada, Hungary" contestó China.

La conversación random entre Italia, Hungary y China terminó y cada uno se fue por su lado. Pero la pobre Rusia seguía sin saber porque China no le había contestado, pensó en seguir a China, pero se topó con Hungary.

"Rusia, ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Hungary.

"solo paseando" contestó Rusia.

"es cierto, tú también estás en este imperio" dijo Hungary.

"sí…" dijo Rusia.

"te ves triste, ¿también piensas que este imperio es solo negativo?" dijo Hungary

"pues…estoy triste porque le envié una carta a China hace como tres semanas y él no me contestó" dijo Rusia.

"¡qué!, ¿no te contestó? Eso está mal. No te preocupes Rusia, haré que te conteste" Dijo Hungary.

Hungary decidió enviarle una carta a China, que decía:

" _China, yo Hungary, como descendiente de los Huns, la razón por la que construiste tu gran muralla, te exijo que le respondas a Rusia, la carta que ella te envió hace 3 semanas. Ella está triste por eso, así que más vale que lo hagas inmediatamente._

 _O si no, probarás de nuevo la furia de un Hun."_

Cuando China leyó la carta de Hungary, sintió que Hungary estaba exagerando, pero decidió hacerle caso, ya que lo menos que necesitaba era otro país europeo acosándolo. Decidió entonces leer la carta de Rusia, en todo este tiempo no la había leído. Cuando le llegó la carta, decidió no leerla al ver que el remitente era Rusia. China quería que Rusia se olvidara de él, así que por eso la ignoraba, pensaba que así ella se tumbaría el rollo con él.

Al leer China la carta de Rusia, pensó que la obsesión de Rusia había crecido, y sonaba más como una _creepy_ acosadora.

"¿mi voz le recuerda a un gatito? ¿tan aguda es?, ese osito con manchas es un panda… ¡¿y cómo sabe que tengo un panda pintado en mi trasero?!, ¿Qué es un elfo?, y definitivamente que bueno que Rusia no es mi vecina, aunque por lo que leo no necesita ser mi vecina para acosarme." China pensó mientras leía la carta.

A China le intrigaba saber cómo Rusia sabía lo del tatuaje de panda, hasta donde él sabía ella jamás lo había visto desnudo. Y aunque no quería contestarle del todo a Rusia, debido que ella parecía estar más obsesionada, decidió responderle para aclararse la duda de si ella lo estaba espiando y para que Hungary no se molestara.

La carta que escribió China decía:

" _Rusia, me podrías decir, ¡¿Cómo sabes que tengo un tatuaje de panda en mi trasero?!_

 _¿me estás espiando? Me parece imposible que lo sepas, además vives tan lejos, si me espías no sé cómo le haces._

 _El osito con manchas es un panda._

 _Espero una respuesta pronto."_

Rusia se emocionó al recibir al fin una carta de China, la leyó en cuanto la recibió no podía esperar. La carta no era lo que Rusia esperaba, ella esperaba que China le escribiera cosas lindas, pero solo había una pregunta que la acusaba de espía. Rusia se sentía ¿molesta? Ella no sabría describir lo que sentía, así que decidió responderle a China de una manera que él se molestaría. Rusia escribió en la carta.

" _China,_

 _¿Cómo se lo de tu osito con manchas? No te lo diré. Piensa lo que quieras."_

Cuando China leyó la respuesta de Rusia, realmente se molestó. Tenía que saber si Rusia lo estaba espiando, no podía tolerar que Rusia pudiera saber cosas de él sin que él se diera cuenta. Le volvió a mandar otra carta:

" _Rusia, no quieres decirme porque significa que eres una acosadora, ya sé que estás obsesionada conmigo, pero entiende que yo no soy para ti, olvídate de mí. La razón por la que te dije que me casaría contigo si eras el país más grande del mundo, es porque la probabilidad de que eso pase es cero, es decir, nunca nos casaremos. Perdón si estoy siendo muy frío, pero es la verdad._

 _Y no respondas esta carta, no te responderé."_

Rusia al leer esa última carta de China, se puso a llorar. Ella solo quería transmitir sus sentimientos a China, y lo único que consiguió fue que él la rechazara rotundamente. Ahora había perdido la única ilusión que tenía en este imperio.

Hungary decidió visitar a Rusia, para ver si China realmente le había respondido. Cuando Hungary llegó, vio a Rusia muy triste acostada en su cama.

"Hungary, que bueno que me visitas!, eres mi amiga, ¿verdad?" dijo Rusia.

"Rusia, sí, puedes considerarme tu amiga. Pero ¿qué pasa?, ¿porqué luces tan deprimida?" preguntó Hungary.

Rusia tomó las cartas que le había enviado China y se las mostró a Hungary. Efectivamente China había respondido, que era lo que Hungary le había pedido, pero a Hungary no le gustó nada lo que China escribió. Hungary se enojó, sintió ganas de agarrar a golpes a China, algo que ella no temía por ser descendiente de los Huns.

"Rusia, yo me encargaré de esto." Dijo Hungary.

Mis notas:

Pues no sé si está comprobado que Hungary es descendiente de los Huns(unos nómadas que invadían China, por eso los chinos construyeron la muralla), pero en mi fic, sí lo es hahaha, por eso Hungary es una tomboy.


	9. No escaparás

Un aura púrpura emergía de Rusia, Rusia se sentía desolada. Sus ojos púrpuras parecían perdidos y de sus labios murmuraba kolkolkol. Si por alguna razón alguien necesitara hablar con Rusia, este no era un buen momento. Rusia decidió salir al bosque para cazar algo para comer. En el bosque divisó un conejito blanco, y se acordó de China. Recordó lo que había escrito: _Extraño tocar tu cabello que es tan suave, más suave que el pelaje de un conejito._

Rusia sacó un cuchillo y se fue acercando al conejito. El conejito no parecía notar la presencia de Rusia, así que no se apartó. Rusia contempló por un momento al conejito y de repente le encajó el cuchillo. Empezó a apuñalar al conejo incesantemente, cuyo pelaje blanco se volvía rojo. Mientras lo apuñalaba murmuraba "¿porqué no me quieres?", "kolkolkol", "¿porqué no me amas?". Cuando se cansó, el conejito ya estaba todo descuartizado, entonces lo tomó y se lo llevó, después de todo lo había matado para comérselo.

China, en su casa, se sentía mal. Él sentía que había sido muy duro con Rusia, no sabía porque le importaba, es decir, Rusia no era importante para él, porque debería él preocuparse por ella. Igual no dejaba de sentirse mal. Decidió entonces salir al jardín, y se quedó pensando cómo era posible que Rusia supiera tantas cosas de él, quizás ella lo estaba mirando en ese justo momento, espiándolo desde un rincón. Espiándolo incluso cuando se bañaba solo así se explicaba como ella sabía lo de su tatuaje.

Italia y Hungary iban a visitar a China. A Hungary le gustaba llevar a Italia con ella a todas partes, era como su hermanito.

'Ve, Ve, ¿a dónde vamos Hungary?' preguntó Italia.

'Vamos a ver a China en su casa.' Contestó Hungary.

'¿A la casa de China? Sí!' dijo Italia.

Cuando Italia y Hungary llegaron a la casa de China tocaron la puerta muy fuerte para que China saliera rápido. Hong Kong les abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar adentro a Italia y Hungary.

'¿A qué vienen Italia y Hungary?' preguntó Hong Kong.

'¿Dónde está China? Tenemos que arreglar un asunto con él.' Contestó Hungary muy agresiva.

'Ve, yo quiero pedirle más recetas a China, ve' dijo Italia.

'Mi hermano, no sé dónde está, quizás no esté aquí en la casa' contestó Hong Kong. Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaban Italia ni Hungary, los había perdido de vista.

Hungary por extraño que parezca conocía la casa de China, así que sabía dónde pasaba más el tiempo él.

China aún estaba en su jardín sentado pensando cuando de repente siente que alguien lo levanta por detrás. Algo que le molestaba mucho a China era que lo levantaran, le parecía humillante. Por eso no le gustaban esos barbaros de las estepas porque no sabía porque eran tan fuertes físicamente. Hungary al ser descendiente de los bárbaros de Asia central, era muy fuerte físicamente, así que efectivamente era ella la que levantaba a China.

'Ah! Hungary! ¿qué haces aquí?! Ay ese Hong Kong dejando pasar bárbaros otra vez! Bájame YA!' dijo China.

'Claro que no!, voy a retenerte hasta que decidas decirle a Rusia que lo sientes' dijo Hungary.

'¿qué?, pero yo no le he hecho nada a Rusia, no necesito decirle que lo siento' dijo China.

'En la última carta que le mandaste fuiste muy malo con ella, no toleraré que la hagas llorar' dijo Hungary.

'¿Qué fui malo?, ¿solo porque dije la verdad? A mí no me interesa Rusia, solo fui sincero con ella' dijo China.

'No voy a soltarte hasta que la hagas sentir mejor' dijo Hungary.

'Hey! No puedes obligarme a decirle a Rusia lo que quiere oír!, no me gusta ella, y …AAAHH!' gritó China. Hungary le había mordido el brazo a China. '¡Eres una salvaje!' gritó China.

'Hungary, mira lo que encontré, ve' dijo Italia. Italia había encontrado una larga cuerda. 'Genial!, Italia, eso servirá' dijo Hungary.

'¡qué vas a hacer con eso?!' dijo China. 'No te preocupes, solo me aseguraré de que no escapes' contestó Hungary. Entonces Hungary le amarró los pies a China y las manos también.

'¡porqué a mí! hasta cuando dejarán de molestarme países salvajes!' dijo China de manera quejumbrosa.

'Mira Hungary', dijo Italia sosteniendo un pequeño panda.

'Qué lindo!' grito Hungary. 'Es tan tierno y su pelaje es tan suave' dijo Hungary mientras tomaba al panda con sus manos.

'Si me desatas, te prestaré ese panda para que te lo lleves a tu casa' dijo China, esperando así que lo dejaran en paz Hungary e Italia.

'Sí!, Hungary debemos llevarnos el panda, ve' dijo Italia muy entusiasmado.

'No tan rápido China, primero quiero que me prometas que visitarás a Rusia' dijo Hungary.

'No iré a la casa de Rusia nunca más, ella tiene que olvidarme' dijo China muy serio.

'Entonces no te soltaremos ojos cerrados', dijo Hungary.

'¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¿China porqué te amarraste?', Llegó Mongolia al escuchar mucho escándalo en la casa de China.

'Ay que tonta Mongolia, yo no me amarré, ¡me amarraron!' contestó China muy grosero, a él no le importaba ser grosero con Mongolia.

'Qué grosero eres, voy a dejarte amarrado nomás por eso' dijo Mongolia muy seria.

'Hungary e Italia llévense ese panda si quieren, después de todo yo mando aquí.' Les dijo Mongolia a Hungary y a Italia.

'Sí, genial!, ve', dijo Italia.

'Ya sabes China la próxima vez que veas a Rusia, se bueno con ella…ah y pórtate bien con tu dueña Mongolia' le dijo Hungary a China de forma burlona.

'Hey! No me dejen así! Desátenme!' dijo China a Hungary e Italia, pero ellos lo ignoraron y se fueron.

Mis notas:

Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar . , pero no sabía cómo continuar la historia haha, bueno ya tenía este capítulo pero no lo terminaba porque estaba distraída con otras cosas, como la universidad y un chico jaja.

Pero ya actualizaré constantemente hasta terminar esta historia, que la verdad ya no le falta mucho, creo que solo dos o tres capítulo más cuando mucho.


End file.
